Amor contra Brujeria
by Roxa Cullen Hale
Summary: Dicen que el Amor puede romper cada Obstáculo que se le presenta ¿pero que sucede cuando el amor de tu vida es acusada de Brujería? La respuesta simplemente es: Nada Bueno. Reto por Dibucrito, ALICE/JASPER


**Este es un reto que me ha dado mi socia "DIBUCRITO" Data en la Edad media así que acá esta Socia. Espero que te guste. Aclaro, no tengo nada en contra de los hijos fuera de matrimonio, ya que yo soy una :D. pero me base en 1503 y creo que a muy pocos hijos Ilegitimos los consideraban hijos del padre. xD **

**Pareja: Jasper/Alice.**

**Tiempo: 1503**

**Lugar: Italia/Volterra.**

**Sumary: Dicen que el Amor puede romper cada Obstáculo que se le presenta ¿pero que sucede cuando el amor de tu vida es acusada de Brujería? La respuesta simplemente es: Nada Bueno. Reto.**

**Amor contra Brujería.**

**Flash Back.**

-La corte real de Carlisle Cullen, rey de Italia le acusa a usted, Lady Alice Brandon de brujería, y se le sentencia a ser quemada en la hoguera –informo Lord Newton.

-¡No por favor! –Grito Alice forcejando contra los guardias que la habían capturado -¡Jasper, Ayúdame! ¡No dejes que me lleven! –gritaba ella.

-¡Alice! –grito Jasper, derribado en el suelo por trece Guardias.

- Conde Jasper, le aconsejo que se mantenga al margen de este asunto –le aconsejo Lord Newton a Jasper.

-¡Exijo hablar con mi padre! –grito Jasper.

-El Rey no tiene tiempo para sus hijos Bastardos. –Dijo Lord Newton con una sonrisa-

-¡Esto no es Justo! ¡No pueden Llevarse a mi prometida! –Grito Jasper- ¡Ella no es una bruja!

-Esa mujer ha admitido un par de veces que cree ver el futuro ¿Qué más pruebas necesita? –dijo Newton viendo como se llevaban a Alice fuera de la elegante casa.- Conde Jasper, búsquese una mujer con más clase, no una ex gitana, ¿creyó que el rey nunca se daría cuenta que su futura esposa era la ramera de un gitano?

-¡No le hables así, Maldito! –grito Jasper furioso. Pero Newton lo ignoro y siguió hablando.

-Aunque seas un Bastardo, estas reconocido por el Rey como su hijo, y él nunca permitiría que una Ramera gitana ensucie su sangre, porque aunque a él le duela, igual eres su hijo. –dijo Newton y salió de la casa. A los pocos segundos los guardias que lo habían sujetado lo liberaron y el corrió fuera de la casa. Agitado recorrió el camino desde la puerta de la casa hasta donde se estacionaban los carruajes. Y noto que el carruaje donde llevaban a Alice ya estaba en marcha

-¡Alice, Alice! –grito corriendo tras el carruaje

-¡Jasper! ¡Ayúdame por favor! –grito Alice desde el carruaje, pero el chofer golpeo a los caballos para que fueran más rápido, Jasper corrió más rápido, pero una roca le provoco la caída.

-¡Alice! ¡No temas, te Ayudare! –grito Jasper, lo más fuerte que pudo ya que el carruaje estaba lejos.

Jasper corrió hacia su casa y le ordeno a su chofer que lo llevara al castillo de Carlisle, Como a los veinte minutos Jasper comenzó a divisar el castillo, y como a los diez minutos estuvo frente a la puerta, se bajo del carruaje y corrió hacia dentro del castillo, en el camino se encontró con su Medio Hermano, Edward, El futuro rey de Inglaterra, Besando a una de sus amantes, la mujer era castaña. Baja pero no tanto como Alice aunque Jasper era tres años mayor que Edward, el era un Bastardo mientras que Edward el primer hijo Legitimo de Carlisle. Edward ni siquiera se percato de la presencia de Jasper, ya que estaba ocupado con la chica, a la que Jasper reconoció como Isabella Swan, hija del Archiduque Charles Swan, Jasper paso a su lado sin tomarles importancia, corrió hacia el despacho y su padre y le ordeno a los guardias que le dejaran pasar, estos recelosos lo anunciaron

-Jasper Whitlock Conde de Nápoles –anuncio el Guardia y Jasper entro al despacho.

-Jasper ¿a qué se debe tu visita?

-¿Por qué acusaste a Alice de bruja? –gruño Jasper olvidándose de sus modales.

-Por que ella es una bruja, ella misma ah admitido ver el futuro varias veces –dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Solo lo haces porque ella no acepto ser tu amante! –grito Jasper.

-¡Te prohíbo que me hables de esa manera! –Grito el rey enojado- ¡no te olvides que soy el Rey! Y no me importaría mandarte a la guillotina, después de todo simplemente eres un Bastardo-dijo descaradamente Carlisle- Y sabes… como no me importa, lo admito, ella solo va a la hoguera por no querer ser mi amante ¿y qué? Es tu palabra contra la mía o acaso crees que le creerán mas a un Conde Bastardo que a su rey –dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa- ni siquiera deberías ser duque, deberías agradecerme que no te he mandado para que trabajes de obispo o alguna cosa de menor importancia, como le he hecho a otros bastardos que he tenido.

-Solo lo hiciste porque soy tu primer hijo…

-Si… tienes razón, la emoción me embargo en ese momento, pero créeme, nunca te he considerado digno para ser un rey.

-Por favor… se lo suplico Majestad, no mande a Alice a la hoguera –suplico Jasper

-Ya es tarde Jasper, ahora ¡Guardias! –Llamo Carlisle – Acompañen al conde Jasper fuera del Castillo –ordeno Carlisle y los Guardias escoltaron a Jasper, o más bien lo echaron del Castillo.

-Vamos al lago –le ordeno Jasper a su chofer y este lo llevo hasta el Lago que estaba en las propiedades que le fueron otorgadas a Jasper, no podía negar que el rey había sido generoso con él, el fue su primer hijo varón e incluso lo quiso, pero luego nació Edward, y el amor que sentía el rey Carlisle por su hijo ilegitimo quedo en el olvido.

-Mi señor ya llegamos –dijo el Chofer estacionando el carruaje frente al lago.

-Vuelve a casa Emmett, yo volveré caminando –dijo Jasper bajando del carruaje

-¿Esta seguro mi señor? –Pregunto el chofer.- no se lo tome a mal, mi señor, pero por favor le pido que no entre al lago, se ve que esta tubuloso, y es peligroso –aconsejo Emmett. Que lo consideraba como un amigo.

-Si claro. –dijo Jasper, y comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla del lago, al voltear sobre su hombro noto que el carruaje había desaparecido.

-Mi pequeña Alice… como me gustaría salvarte… pero no puedo –Sollozo Jasper –pero pronto estaremos juntos –dijo y se lanzo al lago.

**Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer One basado en esta pareja jejeje. Y si, se que no les gusto el final pero Buehh.**


End file.
